Service providers may identify possible fraudulent activity based on user and device historical data analysis and a predetermined rule set. User behavior patterns may be compared with predefined rules as part of the user data analysis to identify behavior patterns that are fraudulent.
Improved systems, methods, and computer program products are needed for monitoring user authenticity during user activities on an application server.